Te Odio
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Y odio que me hechices, me enamores, me atrapes y me arrastres hasta ese punto sin retorno, porque sé que no lo notas y no lo deseas tampoco. Odio el efecto que tienen en mí tus sonrisas, tu llanto, tu simpleza, tu ser entero.


******Título:** Te odio**  
****Fandom:** Glee**  
****Personajes:** Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel**  
****Parejas:** Klaine (no correspondido) | Kurt/Otro**  
****Rating:** PG**  
****Extensión:** 685 palabras**  
****Advertencias:** ''No correspondido'' va en serio, muy en serio. Oh, intento de narración poética que falla épicamente.**  
****Notas:** ¿Ya dije que perdí la cabeza hace mucho tiempo? ¿Sí? Bien.**  
**

* * *

**Te Odio**

* * *

Odio tu risa, que se escapa de entre tus labios como si se tratase de la más elegante melodía. Que atrae, que atrapa, que enamora. Suave, hermosa y sosegada. Esa risa que más que risa es un poema, que regala miles de sueños y promesas. Odio tu risa, pero más odio, no escucharla.

Odio tu aroma, tan dulce y exquisito. Que invade mi ser cual veneno, arrastrándome a un abismo de perdición y locura. Es sedante que confunde, es hipnotizante y persuasivo. Es esencia que hechiza, que embriaga y hace caer a todos, de rodillas, ante ti.

Cuánto odio tus ojos, de mirada garza y pizcas verdemar. Odio su dulzura, su pureza, su compasión y paciencia incomprensiblemente infinita. Detesto que sean tan cambiantes, claros como el cielo cuando les veo por primera vez y oscuros como la noche cuando vuelvo a admirarlos. Aborrezco que, cuando me miran, traspasan tu ser y te dejan desnudo, indefenso e incapaz de ocultar secreto alguno.

Tu cabello, lo odio. Siempre arreglado, perfecto y suave al tacto. Tan sedoso y alisado, lo odio, lo odio porque no puedo alcanzarlo nunca, porque cautiva a todos cuando entra al panorama, lo odio porque les atrae y miran con lasciva a algo que es tan casto.

Odio tu inocencia, tu eterna ingenuidad. Porque confías en todos, incluso en quienes solo añoran dañarte, o utilizarte para sus bajos fines. Odio tu pureza y tus pensamientos inocuos. Te odio a ti, ser inofensivo, porque ser lo que eres te hace más daño que bien y ni siquiera te percatas de ello.

Odio tu llanto. Aborrezco tus ojos llorosos, esas lágrimas en tus pálidas mejillas. Lo odio, no sabes cuánto, que luzcas tan desolado, perdido y lastimado. Odio saber que es su culpa, porque es quien provoca tu inseguridad y desprecio propio. Quien te hunde, quien te rompe en mil pedazos. Pero más odio no poder evitarlo, no poder protegerte y alejarte de su maldad.

Odio tu enfado. Que te disgustes, que te indignes. Odio tus gritos rompedores, porque me desgarra el alma saberme merecedor tu furia. Detesto tus alteraciones, ver tu pálida piel volverse roja por la molestia, por mí. Odio tus mohines y tus mejillas hinchadas. Y lo odio más porque sé que ese enojo pronto se transforma en culpa, tristeza y desconsuelo.

Tu sonrisa. La odio, ¡la odio! Tan pura y enorme, preciosa y, sin saberlo, tan seductora y conquistadora. Odio su ternura, su entereza, que esté siempre ahí, colándose por entre mis sueños, acelerando mis latidos. Odio verla y saber que no es para mí, odio apreciarla y saber, con toda certeza, que se me está prohibido el tocarla con la mía.

Odio que me toques. Lo odio porque, por más que lo sueñe y ruegue, es tan solo una caricia platónica, amistosa y no ese roce amoroso y apasionado que tanto desea mi ser. Detesto que te acerques a mí, que me rodees con tus suaves brazos, porque me siento débil y no logro controlar a mi imaginación, que vuela e inventa palabras de amor que jamás pronunciarás. Lo odio porque no soporto saber que sí tocas con pasión, pero no a mí. Lo odio, pero odio más que no me toques, que te alejes de mí y me hagas sentir tan vacío e insignificante.

Pero por sobre todo odio querer odiarte, porque es imposible, una misión inalcanzable. Porque no te odio, en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario. Todo mi ser te ama, con un amor perpetuo, inquebrantable e infinito, que no puede ser medido y nunca desaparecerá, por más que lo quiera.

Y odio que me hechices, me enamores, me atrapes y me arrastres hasta ese punto sin retorno, porque sé que no lo notas y no lo deseas tampoco. Odio el efecto que tienen en mí tus sonrisas, tu llanto, tu simpleza, tu ser entero. Odio sentir por ti esta pasión descabellada, ser esclavo de tu risa y rehén de tu voz. Odio saber que me entregaría completamente por el más mínimo roce de amor. Odio desearte tanto, pero odio más, mucho más el saber que tendré que vivir sin tenerte.**  
**


End file.
